All I Want For Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Cole and Alyssa Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew. This idea is from the song All I Want For Christmas_

**All I Want For Christmas**

"Bye Miss Alyssa. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Rachel. I'll see you next year."

"Okay." The little girl giggled as she ran off.

More Merry Christmas' came from all around as Alyssa watched her class leave. After they were safely on their buses or with their parents Alyssa went back into her classroom and cleaned everything up. As she sat down at her desk she looked at all her pictures. There was her family, they had decided to go and visit her Grandparents, which she had decided against going so that she wouldn't miss any school. Then there was Taylor in full uniform talking to Eric who was also in his uniform. Danny and Kendall were in a picture next to Taylor's with Kendall in a beautiful floor length white dress and a pretty bouquet in her hands while Danny had an arm around her dressed in a full black tux. It seemed as though they had just gotten married and now Kendall was expecting. Max was in the next picture with a first place trophy for the bowling league that he had joined. Then there was a picture of Merrick and Shayla that Alyssa had managed to get without the two realizing it. Shayla was gone and so was Merrick.

Then she came to the picture of a young man with a beaming smile decked out in red. Cole. She and Cole had grown fairly close and she had found herself starting to have feelings for him, but they had a mission to do besides it would be foolish for her to think that he could like her that way, especially with the bond that he and Taylor seemed to have. But Taylor and Eric were together, so that meant what? Cole hadn't been back since he left, so why would it be any different for Christmas? He was still traveling helping animals, which was very sweet; it just meant that Alyssa didn't get to spend anytime with him. And she didn't even know if that was what he was doing, or if he had found somewhere else that he liked and had settled down there.

Looking at the clock she realized what time it was and gathered her things together so she could leave. It was only a week before Christmas and she still had shopping to do.

After dropping her things off at home and changing into something comfortable to shop in she headed to the mall. She was able to find all the gifts she needed and was home late that night.

The next week went by very fast with Alyssa decorating the tree that Danny and Max helped her get, and wrapping the presents. She delivered them to everyone a few days before Christmas along with a plate of cookies. On Christmas Eve Alyssa spent time with different friends before having lunch with Taylor, Eric, Danny, Kendall and Max. They would reminisce about the days about being rangers, and the three who were no longer with them.

And even though they never stayed on that topic for very long it still created an empty hollow inside of Alyssa which was very much welcomed when she got home to her empty apartment.

So here she was, another Christmas Eve, alone, even with friends by her she felt alone. It had taken that first year of Cole being gone for her to realize how much she had really cared about him. She was happy with her students, but afterwards when she went home…Alyssa supposed it wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that Eric and Taylor were together as well as Danny and Kendall, even Max had a steady girlfriend.

Not that she never dated, but…no. Shaking her head she told herself that she wasn't going to do this another year. She had a good year. Christmas was going to be good. This Christmas she wasn't going to think about Cole. So instead she got in her pajamas and put in It's A Wonderful Life and sat down under a blanket. About half way through the movie someone knocked at her door.

Turning off the movie she went over and slowly opened the door. Her eyes went wide with who stood before her. He looked a couple of years older, but his smile was still the same and he wore read. "Alyssa?"

"Cole?"

"Hi." Cole pulled Alyssa into a hug which lasted for a few minutes before releasing her.

"Wow, what are you doing here?"

"Would you rather I leave?"

"No, no, come in."

Alyssa moved aside to let the man in, "Thanks."

"No problem."

The brunette shut the door and sat on the couch next to where Cole had already sat down. "How did you find me?"

"Taylor gave me your address. I went to the Air Force Base and luckily she was coming out and we talked. So here I am."

"Wow, I didn't think you were going to come back here."

Shrugging Cole looked over to her end table where some pictures sat. "Where else would I go?" He picked up one of the pictures, "Danny and Kendall got married?"

"Yep. A few months ago."

"Sorry."

"I'm sure Danny isn't upset. He'll be thrilled you're here, so will Max."

"Has Merrick come back?"

Shaking her head she looked down, "No, I think this place will remind him too much of her."

Cole looked back at Alyssa, "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing really. I was just watching a movie."

"What movie?"

"It's A Wonderful Life."

"Never heard of it."

"Cole did you ever celebrate Christmas?"

"No. Not with the Tribe, and not while I was with the animals."

Smiling Alyssa got up and got a book, "Here let me explain it."

After a couple of hours Cole and Alyssa had gone through the book and she was holding it again, "So that's Christmas."

"Sounds fun."

"It is."

"Alyssa, there's another reason I came back besides that this is home."

"What is it?" Alyssa had a feeling it had something to do with Taylor.

"I…I was…I'm done traveling right now."

"Oh. Well, how was it anyways?" Alyssa listened to Cole as he explained all of his adventures with the animals. "That sounds like fun."

"It was fun."

Alyssa put her hand down on the couch, "So do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I was probably going to sleep in a tree."

"Don't. You can stay with me. My couch is free. You can stay as long as you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about it."

"Alright, thanks."

"So what do you want to do now?"

She then felt something warm touch her hand and looked down to see Cole's hand on hers as she looked up she locked eyes with Cole. His gentle brown eyes were looking into her, she could feel it; he had done that many other times. Slowly their hands were soon interlocked and they leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was gentle and filled with uncertainity.

Pulling away Cole looked at Alyssa, "I'm sorry."

Holding onto his hand she shook her head, "Don't be. I liked it. I like…you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for a long time."

"Me too."

Smiling Cole leaned towards Alyssa again capturing her lips in another kiss this time much more confident and filled with passion and longing. Alyssa let herself be pulled to heaven as she smiled realizing that the one thing she had wanted had finally come true.


End file.
